


Idfk what this is

by TheBurgerLord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurgerLord/pseuds/TheBurgerLord
Summary: Mondo and Taka go on a date but Mondo can't stop shitting himself.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Idfk what this is

Mondo and Taka were outside on Mondo's front lawn. "Let's go on a date," Taka said. Mondo looked at him and nodded. "Yeah sure. Then you can suck my salty nuts afterwards."

Taka nodded in agreement, before picking Mondo up by the pompadour and walking to the nearest mcdonalds. He sat Mondo down and smiled. "What do you want to eat, Mondo Oowada from Danganronpa: trigger happy havoc?" 

Mondo paused, looking through the menu. He looked up. "I don't know, Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Danganronpa: trigger happy havoc. What do you want to eat?"

But then suddenly, Mondo felt something in his rectum. "Oh no." he mumbled. Then, with astonishing force, he shit his pants. It exploded out of him, quickly fillng his underwear and pants.

The stench soon filled the resturaunt, suffocating a few customers to death. Mondo frowned, and suddenly shit again. This time, it tore his pants into a million peices.

"Mondo, please stop shitting!" Taka cried as shit juice splashed all over his face.

Mondo started to cry as he shit once again, spraying a few customers as well as the wall. "I can't! My asshole is too powerful!"

Taka cried as the room quickly filled with shit, tearing apart Mondo's asshole and killing him. Taka quickly drowned in shit as well.

the end 😀

**Author's Note:**

> Haha did you seriously read this shit- 
> 
> I'm sorry lmao 😀


End file.
